Last Leaf Of Winter
by JustInRhymes
Summary: Follow Kai Midorya as he learns the truth about his quirk, his friends and family.


All men are not created equal. That's what my brother found out at age 4, while protecting me from Bakugo. Neither of us had quirks. We were deemed worthless in this world full of super powered people.

My name is Kai Midorya and as long as I have known, I am adopted. I didn't come from an adoption center. No. I was dropped off in the middle of the park. Since age 2 I have attempted to get revenge on whoever dropped me there. But I had no clue whoever it was who actually left me in the middle of a park seconds after my supposed birth.

I am now 14. Going to the same school as my brother, Izuku Midorya. We both decided that no matter what we would try to get into U.A. Now I'm actually standing infront of the gates it scares me. My blood pumping while I stand there.

I looked around. Hand slightly shaking as I gulped. I hummed to myself quietly. My brother had already entered his arena. As I stepped into mine. I gasped for air. Glancing around me as I found that I was indeed with my brother. That made me release little stress from my building pit of worries. I couldn't help but notice that he was oddly confident for being quirkless like me.

I stepped in. As the legendary hero Present Mic yelled out for us to start. I almost didn't go at first. My body telling me to leave before I burst off and sprinted in. I ran for my life. My white hair flapping in the wind as I picked up an object from the floor, rapidly running for my life as I began to hit robot upon robot. Gathering up points.

I had lost track of time in my chaos. The massive Zero-Pointer slamming it's foot into the floor and sending my body flying through the air. I screeched out in pain. Seeing my brother sprint off. His face determined as he lunged up. Shattering his legs and **_PUNCHED_** the robot in the head. Blood spilled from the air. The robot falling down and slamming off of the floor. Before Izuku was punched, ragdolled across the whole arena by a second Zero-Pointer. It was then I noticed something.

 _A girl?_

My fists clenched. Seeing my brother being sent flying and obviously dying due to him being quirkless sent blood boiling through my veins.

[Switch POV]

Kai stood up. Slowly as everyone watched him from afar. He'd spotted the girl. The unknown girl and after seeing his brother die... " **I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!** " Kai bellowed at the robot. Sticking his finger out slowly. Staring down the robot that had taken his brother away from him. An aura of pure rage. He thought of the boy who had engines from his legs. Before Kai was sprinting full force to the robot.

Engines shot out of Kai's legs as he stumbled around, tripping as blue fire begin to fuel out of the engines. He rocketed off towards the robot. Thinking of Bakugo, His engines dispersed. Flinging himself into the air as he shattered the ground with the force of the explosions he blasted out of his hands. He flew into the air. Sending another of those monster blasts into the Robot's head. He thought of the boy with the dark shadow. Jumping onto a black creature and riding it towards the gigantic Zero-Pointer. The shadow was writhing out of control. As Kai leaped off of it. Thinking about the boy who shot electricity from his hands. He fired it off. Flipping in the air while the shadow monster disappeared. His body skydiving with speed unimaginable as He shot gigantic volts down at the robot. His body ached during the flight. He thought of the girl whom he was saving. Flying down and slamming his hand onto the Robot. Shattering that exact same hand.

He thought of Bakugo. All the rage and anger building up as he slid down the robot. Thinking of Bakugo twice. He had no idea what he was doing while the robot floated up and into the air. He slid down. Rolling into a ball to slide between a little rubble and leaping through a closing gap of debris falling from the robot. He fired a missile-like blast at the floor. Sending him flying back up. He reacted fast. Sweat pouring from his head and into his whole arm. He aimed up and released it.

Blood flew from his arm as it popped out of it's socket. Kai fell to the floor at high speeds. His body seemingly ceased moving. His arm was instantly broken. As was his other hand. The robot was non existent.

 **"TIMMMMMMEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS UP!!!!!!!!!!"**

The mangled body of Kai cryed. Izuku walking over and grabbing his broken arm "Let's go see recovery girl." Izuku spoke. Carrying his brother to the way

Everyone else was shocked. He had used some of their own quirks. That made them confused. He seemed to have no restraint whilst doing so. They knew he had shattered his body whilst doing so, It was clear that almost every ounce of his body was almost entirely broken due to the way he had used their quirks for his own benefit. They didn't know what to do. Walking away and leaving to their houses to end off the day.

Kai was bleeding everywhere as he was carried. All he could think of was that girl hwo he had attempted to save. He didn't know if she was alive and well. Which made him panic slightly. What if all that... weird ability was pointless. His blood was raging. Pouring out of his body at an alarming rate. With that. He passed out

O.o.O

Kai was anxious to say the least. His heart pounding as he sat in his and Izuku's room. He had just gotten his letter. Izuku, however had already seen his acceptance into the school.

Kai's family surrounded him. Before he opened the letter he took one last breath of fresh air. Pulling out the letter. It was a disk. Popping open and revealing All Might. Kai raised his eyebrows. As All Might on the screen spoke.

"Midorya number two! I am here!" Kai didn't bother to listen to anything else. Tuning it out before he saw that girl on the screen. "...Wh..." he stammered. His mother confused at the girl. Kai was shocked at what she said. Giving him half of her points? Amazing! He was ecstatic because apparently. The both of them had actually passed the test. He leaped out of his chair. Hands raised into the air in pure happiness

O.o.O

The two brothers entered the school. Walking towards class 1-A in silence. None of them had questioned the other about the fact that the two of them manifested quirks out of nowhere. The brothers opened the door. Met with the sight of Tenya Iida. Kai simply walked over and took his seat in silence.

He glanced to his right. Seeing Shoto Todoroki. "Hello?" Kai spoke to the student next to him. Shoto looked around. Before landing his two lifeless eyes on Kai. "Oh. Hello." Shoto spoke in his usual monotone and dead tone of voice. Kai smiled sadly. Speaking towards Shoto in the exact same tone of voice. "Let me guess, you got in on recommendations?" Shoto simply nodded at Kai's question as an answer and Kai decided to be quiet. Kai glanced around the classroom. Spotting various figures and an invisible girl.

His lips pursed. He still had no idea how he formed a quirk and managed to use in in about one minute. He also had no clue what the quirk that he possessed was. He had been sick when Izuku went to the doctor, so what if he did possess a quirk and it was laying dormant inside him for years.

He tangled his white hair in his right finger. Bouncing his leg rapidly off of the floor as he thought. He couldn't stay still for a second with this. He had too many questions to ask to himself before he glanced up.

'Still no teacher?' he was confused, looking back down at the table. Feeling his weight shift lightly as his leg relaxed.. He wondered if that girl was going to be here. He gazed over to the entrance and just then spotted a new flock of characters emerging and walking into the classroom. Kai bit his lip anxiously 'What if they - "SHUT UP YOU DAMN NERD!" He blinked. 'Damn Nerd?' he repeated in his head. Glancing over at Bakugo, whom was still angry at the face that Izuku had gotten into this school.

Kai leaned back in his chair as he watched the door. Various figures walking in, a cute girl who had the purple haired boy glaring at. A boy who had lips for days and... a pink girl? His desk burned as he thought about them in his head. Almost disintegrating completely. The sound was disgusting as he felt the eyes peering at him.

"Cool! We have similar quirks! I'm Ashido, Mina." He wanted to greet her. But he simply was staying quiet. Quietly speaking towards her. "Uh... Hi?" 'Is that how human interaction works?' He pondered in his head. After years of going to a separate school to this he had no idea how to speak to these people. They were new to him. He was new to them too, so why weren't they practically on the edge of their seat sweating rivers from their hair downwards? He had no idea as he resumed conversation with the girl made of pink. "Midorya, Kai" He spoke. Almost stuttering on the words that came rapidly from his mouth.

"You're Midorya's brothe-" "I'LL KILL YOU YOU DAMNED NERD! He heard Bakugo scream. Slowly standing up. He aimed his hand out to Bakugo as he thought of... Nothing. 'My minds blank... everyone's watching me what do I do?' He thought of everyone rapidly. Finally landing on Bakugo.

Puffs of smoke emerged from his hand as he felt every ounce of power drip from him.

He fell over and down into the chair. Feeling every ounce of energy in his body disperse. He closed his eyes slowly. Looking at the newly arrived teacher while the girl he saved walked in.

O.o.O

"No." The man with hands on his face, Tomura said. He had a TV placed directly infront of him as he spoke. "No. Him? You want Midorya?" He spoke softly. Having an image pop up on the TV he was talking through. All he saw was a green light before it cut off.

"Midorya..."

He chuckled. Scratching his neck and leaving marks. "Watch out... This'll be fun."


End file.
